


Moving in.

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Moving in [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Revealed secrets, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shocking News, Tattoos, gothicgirl, silverhairedfox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gibbs finds out about what the landlord is doing to Abby, he wants her to stay a few days with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, this is jut for fun so I make no profit from this.

“Gibbs, I don’t have anything for you yet, I know I’m good but you literally just gave me this information to process.” 

“That’s not why I’m here Abbs.” Gibbs said in a gruff voice. 

Abby looked at him questioningly. “Then why-” 

But before she could continue her sentence she was cut-off by his lips crashing down on hers. Abby was shocked at first but relaxed into the kiss. Ad damn what a kisser he was! She knew that this probably wasn’t a good idea but all thought went out the window when she felt Gibbs’ tongue brush her lips begging for entrance, which she gladly accepted. Their tongues dueled for battle surprised that Gibbs actually let her win. They broke apart in need for air. 

“Gibbs…”

Abby woke up in her lab with papers stuck to her face. “Damn I need a Caf! Pow. she said in a sleepy voice.

As in on cue Gibbs came in with a Caf! Pow ready in his hands. “Abbs whatta got for me?” He said handing her the cup. 

She scrolled through her memories forgetting exactly what case they were doing. She then remembered what case it was. When Gibbs looked back at Abby he sensed that she wasn’t her normal giddy self. 

“You okay Abbs?” Gibbs asked with concern laced in his voice.

“Huh, oh yea I’m fine Gibbs, just didn’t get much sleep last night.

“I told you not to go to those damn parties Abby.” 

She almost giggled at that. “No that’s not the reason, it’s my damn landlord, he keeps bugging me to pay him extra rent because everything in my house is broken.”

“And that’s your problem?” 

“I guess, but hey he’s just doing his job right?” 

Gibbs forgot how naïve she can be sometimes. “Abby it’s his job to fix things in your house, but what exactly is broken?” 

“Well my shower, my stove, my refrigerator is on its last legs, my sinks, and my toilet isn’t doing too great right now.” 

Gibbs studied her, how can she live in conditions like that. “Abby?”

“Hm?”

“How in the hell have you been living there, and how long has he been doing this?” 

“Well I use the shower next door, eat out a lot, and as for the toilet I use it here.” 

“And how long has he been asking for this money, and why isn’t he fixing anything?”

“He’s been doing every hour on the hour and he keeps telling me that if I break it, it’s my responsibility to fix it, and with paying him double my rent money, I haven’t had the chance to fix anything.”

Gibbs felt his blood run cold, how can anyone be that cruel, especially to his Abby...wait his Abby? Where did that come from? Did he fall in love with her? 

He kept a blank face. “Abby you’re staying at my place until we have this bastard behind bars for abusing and harassing you.” 

“But Gibbs it’s not abuse.”

“The hell it ain’t! You can’t shower, eat, hell you can’t even use your own toilet.” 

Abby nodded her head. “But Gibbs, I don’t wanna bother you.”

He smiled at her. “Think nothing of it Abbs, I’ll let you get back to work.”

As he entered the elevator, he thought about Abby, how she always smelled of gunpowder, and how she always looked beautiful, and...damn he really had fallen for his favorite gothic scientist. That put a smile on his face. He had to keep this hidden, even from Abby, how could she possibly love an old, grumpy man such as himself?

Abby thought about her dream. “Oh Gibbs if only you knew how much I loved you.”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to confront Abby's landlord.

Abby sat at her computer desk deep in thought. “Gibbs sent me down here to help you.” Said McGee from behind her.

“Dammit McGee you scared the hell out of me!” Abby shouted, probably a little too loudly.

McGee looked hurt, and Abby softened a little. “I’m sorry, I just hate it when people sneak up on me.”

“That’s ok.”

Abby saw the look of hurt still there, and maybe even a glimmer of hope for them, but she knew in her heart that they were all wrong for each other. She knew her heart had been somewhere else, or rather with someone else. Gibbs, her Gibbs. Her heart ached with knowing he only saw her as a forensic scientist, and with that damn rule 12 it made it even more impossible for her to be with him.

~~

“Alright everyone head home.” Gibbs said gruffly and not looking up.

The team looked at him confused, but did not question it, usually when they went home early it was because Gibbs had a plan. Gibbs decided to head to Ducky’s lab to tell him to take the rest of the day off.

“Ah Jethro, you don’t usually come down here unless you need something.” He teased gently.

“Just wanted to tell you that the team is going home, and that maybe you should too.” He said, and as usual in a no nonsense tone.

“Right, of course, any particular reason?” Ducky said looking up from his paperwork.

“Just figured that you can all use some rest Duck that’s all.”

He nodded, he still did not buy a single word he said, but decided it best not to pry into his life. “Alright Jethro I’ll head out shortly.”

Gibbs nodded and left the autopsy and headed for Abby’s lab, now was the time to deal with that fuck-face landlord of hers. He entered her lab with the usual blaring music.

“ABBS!” he shouted over the music.

She turned off her music. “Gibbs! I don’t have anything for you, it’s still all being processed.”

“I just wanted to tell you that the team is going home, and now we need to deal with your landlord.”

Her smiled faltered a little. “Oh…ok.”

“Abbs, it’s ok I’m here I won’t let him hurt you.”

She nodded. “I know Gibbs, I’m still scared that’s all.”

He understood, this man has been nothing but a bastard to her since the day she moved in, and if he had known about it, he would have had a new piece of silver jewelry on his head. She turned off her computer and they headed toward her apartment to confront her landlord and to move her out and into his house.

Once they arrived at the apartment he had asked her where he lived. She pointed to the house on the right…well more like a frickn’ bachelor pad, but still that’s the house she had pointed to. So this is where all her money went.

“Alright Abby, just knock on the door.”

She hesitated slightly and Gibbs took the opportunity to knock on the door hard enough that Abby wasn’t surprised the door didn’t crack.

After a few minutes they heard rustling. “Who the hell… oh it’s you, you still owe me for that damn rent!” he spat at Abby.

Abby flinched. Gibbs had never seen her so vulnerable before, usually his Abby would’ve stuck up for herself or at the very least punched him square in the jaw. “Oh and let me guess you’re her lawyer, well sorry for you but she owes me for her damn rent she’s a week behind!” he shouted and that’s when Gibbs smelt the alcohol on his breath.

Gibbs slammed him against the wall. “Listen hear buddy, Abby has been nothing but a damn good tenant and has been paying her damn rent! She has almost all her appliances broken and she can’t even take a damn shower. So guess what?”

“What.” John said bitterly.

“You just lost your extra dollar signs, and if you think that you can keep her because of the broken appliances…just know that those things are the responsibility of the owner of the property, and the tenants. And if I ever see you again…you will be pissing out of your head!” he said and slammed him hard against the floor.

Abby and him walked out of the house and packed her things. “Abby say something.” Her quietness concerning her.

“Thank you Jethro.” She said without thinking.


	3. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby moves into Gibbs' house.

They arrived at Gibbs’ house. “Thank you for letting me stay here Gibbs, I won’t stay too long-”

“Bite your tongue Abby you can stay as long as you want. You can stay in my room, I’ll take the couch.”

“Dammit Gibbs, no not in your house, you need to sleep on the bed, it’s your bed and it’s your house.”

“Abby you do realize that I never really sleep on my bed anyway, right?” 

Abby blinked at him in surprise, then she remembered that he probably hadn’t slept in the bed since Shannon. “Gibbs I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright Abby, but really take the bed.” 

She nodded, she didn’t want to argue with him anymore. She went upstairs to get a shower and get ready for bed. Gibbs’ mind was reeling, sure Abby was an attractive woman, and he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about having his way with her, but he knew that Abby had this thing with McGee, and he probably should stop thinking about Abby like that. Running his hands up and down her body, kissing his way across her breasts, hell even taking her over his knee and spanking her crossed his mind...and he knew Abby was...

“GIBBS!” Abby shouted.

“Huh- oh shit.” He had split the coffee in his hands all over his lap.

“Ouch!” 

Abby tried to suppress a smile, but failed. “Gibbs what on earth had you so deep in thought?” 

Gibbs was for once in his life at a loss for words. He tried to think of something, anything to tell her. “Just...uh…”

“My my is the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs at a loss for words.” Abby teased.

“Nothing Abby, I’m gonna work on my boat.” He got up and tried to hide his more than obvious arousal seeing Abby in just one of his T-shirts. 

Abby had noticed him try to cover up, and if she didn’t know any better she could’ve sworn that Gibbs was covering up a boner. She had poured herself a glass of bourbon and downed it in one shot. She decided that one wasn’t enough and downed another. After about the third shot she was feeling more relaxed. 

Abby decided it was time to head to the basement. Abby walked down the basement steps swaying her hips seductively. She knew that she was being a tease, but the bourbon was taking its effect and she had all the courage she needed to finally tell Gibbs how she felt. She knocked something over on ‘accident’ and bent over to pick it up.

“Abby…” Gibbs’ breath caught in his throat at her bending over to pick up something that had somehow ended up on the floor. 

Dammit! Gibbs thought how in the world can a woman affect him this much? His body reacted to her in way that it hasn’t in a long time, he was never truly attracted to his previous ex-wifes, but with Abby it was something there. His mind came to an abrupt halt when he realized just what he was feeling. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in love with his favorite lab rat.


	4. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby wants to play a game, and Gibbs for once is scared of the outcome of the game.

“Abby?” Gibbs asked hoping his voice sounded even.

“Hm?” She said batting her eyelashes innocently.

“What...what are you doing?”

“Oh nothing...just picking up something that fell.” She said giggling.

Gibbs fought the urge to go over there and kiss her senseless. He had more respect for her than that. He saw that she had had a few drinks and he wasn’t about to take advantage of his Abby. 

“Giiiibbs?” She drawled out dancing to invisible music.

“Yea Abby?” 

“Dance with me?”

“But there’s....”

She grabbed his hand and started dancing in a strange slow motion. He wasn’t stupid Abby was, what they call it now, dirty dancing. He really should’ve stopped her movements, but he found his mouth had gone dry and his feet were rooted in place. Her moves her flawless, even if she were drunk. She was one hell of a dancer. 

“Gibbs…*hiccup* I’m hungry...what about...what the hell is that shit called?”

“Take-out?”

“Yea that...let’s get some of that!” She was clearly not sober anymore.

“Abby how much did you have?”

“Oh you know just this much.” She held up the half empty bottle.

“Dammit Abby, it’s time for bed.”

“Not uh.” She said sticking her tongue out.

“Yes.” Gibbs said sternly. 

“Aw Gibbsy wibsy is no fun.” She said turning around to face him.

“Abby you’re drunk, you need to rest.” He said trying to get through to her, even though he knew she would probably win.

“How about no.” she said giggling hysterically.

“What did you have in mind then if you aren’t going to bed?” Gibbs said deciding against arguing a drunk Abby.

“Hm? How about truth or dare?” 

“Abby you’re not twelve.”

“I know, which means it’ll be way more fun.” She said giggling again.

“Fine truth or dare Abby?”

“Hm...truth.” 

Gibbs thought for a minute drunk Abby usually always tells the truth. “Ok Abby do you still have a thing with McGee?” He hated to pry, but if he was even going to consider a relationship with Abby he needed to be sure there was nothing going on with her and McGee.

Abby made a face. “Hell no! McGee’s a good person, but he’s just too needy and clingy...and just not the right man for me.”

Gibbs couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Okay mr. Gibbs it’s your turn, truth or dare?” 

He thought, there could be so many things she could ask with truth, but then with a dare...he didn’t even wanna think about it. 

“Gibbs?” 

“Huh, oh dare.” Shit that’s not what he really wanted but he wasn’t thinking. 

“Oooh dare, brave, brave man.” She said in her most seductive voice. 

He swallowed hard, he knew Abby would be brutal on him if she was sober, but if she was drunk that would make it ten times worse. 

“Hm, okay mr, I dare you to kiss me, and not just a quick peck on the cheek, I want full lip on lip contact.” She sternly.

Gibbs was relieved for all the things she could’ve done at least that much he could do, well at least he thought he could. He suddenly felt nervous and he actually felt a like a schoolboy waiting for his first kiss. 

“Well Gibbs I’m waiting.” 

Gibbs looked up, this was the moment where he would finally be able to kiss Abby, after so long of wanting to this was it.

He leaned into her and she leaned into him…


	5. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby talks to Gibbs about his rules...should they be broken?

As they leaned in Gibbs hesitated slightly. Was he taking advantage of her? Before his thoughts could process if he was or not her lips met his. He wanted to pull back and try to push her away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. The only thing he could do was kiss her back. As soon as he did it felt like fireworks had been set off inside him. Abby moaned slightly and Gibbs almost lost his control right then and there. 

Abby pulled back slightly. “Damn Gibbs you are one hell of a kisser.” She smiled.

“Th-Thank you.” He said breathlessly. 

She giggled and fell onto the floor. “Abbs?” He was answered with a soft snore and a low grumble.

He chuckled to himself, she fell asleep. He gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. He stayed there for a minute just watching how peacefully she slept. She looked so beautiful he wanted to leave but before he could move, he fell asleep next to her.

Gibbs woke up first and saw a still sleeping Abby resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he gently tried to move her off of him.

“Gibbs?” Abby yawned.

“Sh. Go back to sleep.” 

“No, ugh what happened last night?” 

Gibbs thought about telling her about the kiss, but thought it wasn’t the best idea. “You had a little too much to drink, so I helped take you upstairs and before I could leave I fell asleep, Abby I’m so-”

“Gibbs, please don’t break that rule, think nothing of it, I probably would’ve told you to stay anyway.” 

His heart flipped a little. “Really?”

“Yea, it feels nice waking up next to you.”

“Well it felt good holding you as well.” He smiled.

“Mm. That was the best sleep I have gotten.”

“Same here.” 

Abby looked up at him and their faces were just inches away from each other. It took everything in his power not to bend down and kiss her. “Gibbs?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can I...try something?” 

“Sure Abby, you know you don’t have to ask.”

“I know, but I’m not sure how you’ll take it and I don’t want anything  bad to happen between us.” 

“Abby, you should know that by now I’ll always be here for you, no matter what happens.”

“I know, but… I know you have rules against certain things, and…”

“Abby rules are meant to be broken too.” He was hoping she meant rule 12, but it was hard to tell, her face gave nothing away.

“Well if you’re sure.” 

“I am.” 

Abby slowly leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. Gibbs’ heart soared when her lips came into contact with his. He gently started to kiss her back, he didn’t want to rush her into anything. 

Abby’s mind was abuzz from him kissing her, his lips were so soft, and he was such a skilled kisser. She wanted to always be able to kiss him, but wasn’t sure if he would ever want to again.

They broke apart at the same time. “I..I love you Gibbs.” She finally stammered out taking the biggest risk of her life. 


	6. The truth is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finally tells Gibbs how she feels, how will Gibbs respond?

_ “I...I love you Gibbs.” _

Gibbs felt his heart soar at her words. “Abby…”

“No please don’t tell me about age, and don’t tell me about how you have a rule..”

“Abby…”

“Or how you see me more of a friend or…”

“ABBY!” 

“Huh?” 

Gibbs decided the best way to get her to understand his feelings for her would be to kiss her. He leaned forward again and pushed his lips against hers. Abby was shocked at first but eventually relaxed into the kiss. 

“I love you too Abby, now you need to stop worrying about all those other things, you are what I want Abby, I have for awhile now. I never really been good at expressing my feelings, but I promise that if you give us a chance I’ll try to show and tell you how much you mean to me.”

Abby felt tears threaten to overcome her. She forces them back as best she could. “Oh Gibbs, of course I’ll be patient with you, you know that whenever you’re ready to talk about anything I’ll be here. I love you too much to let you go now.” 

Gibbs smiled and kissed her again. This time Abby responded immediately and soon she felt her back being pushed against his bed. “Abby, I know that this may be rushing things, and I want you to know that before we do anything, that there is more to us than just sex…”

“I know, we have a deeper connection than that, but please right now no more waiting.” She said moving her hips against his. 

Gibbs immediately reacted to this and covered his mouth over hers again. He unbuttoned her shirt and threw it carelessly behind him. Abby responded by tearing away his white T-shirt and started running her hands down his chest. Abby admired his bare chest for a brief minute before Gibbs started to take her skirt off. She gasped at the feeling and when his hands started gently rubbing and teasing she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. Gibbs smiled and continued, while Abby tried to work for his belt.

“Dammit!” Abby shouted unable to get rid of the leather contraption. 

Gibbs chuckled softly. “Allow me.” He said undoing the belt and pushing his pants down and off his body. 

Abby ground into him and she heard him moan which only turned her on even more. Abby lost herself when his calloused hands unclasped her bra freeing her breasts to reveal to Gibbs’ gaze. 

“Beautiful Abby.” He said though he doubt that she heard him.

He bent his head down to give a quick kiss to each of her breasts. Abby moaned and he pulled back, which made Abby groan in frustration. “Gibbs please… I need…”

Gibbs went on to suckle, and tease each nipple until they were hard aching points. He then traveled down and threw off her panties, now completely exposed to him Gibbs took in every inch of her beautifully porcelain skin. He was finally able to continue his exploration of her body with his mouth, causing Abby to jerk and twitch beneath him. He finally decided to stop teasing her and put his mouth fully at the center of her legs. She hissed out his name when his tongue found its way inside of her. 

“Damn, holy...more please, Gibbs!” 

She felt her whole body spasming but before she could reach her climax he pulled back, causing Abby to whimper at the loss of contact. 

Before she could protest though Gibbs had removed his boxers and thrust inside of her in one quick movement. Abby groaned when his stiff member was finally seated inside her. They stayed still for what seemed like an eternity, until Abby finally jerked her hips up indicating she was ready to move. 

With each thrust Gibbs could feel himself losing control, he decided to change his angle to make it more pleasurable for her and the response he got was his name being screamed out and that was what made his orgasm flood over him leaving them both limp and breathing heavy. 

“Wow...Gibbs...that was, amazing.” 

“Yes it was, but Abby…”

She felt her heart sink, had he thought this was a mistake already? “Yea?”

“After what we just did I think you can start calling me Jethro now.” 

Her laughter of pure happiness rang out and around the bedroom. 


	7. Back at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at work, or is it?

“Ziva have you seen Gibbs?” Tony asked from his desk.

“No, maybe he’s just running late.” She offered.

“No Gibbs is never late, some kind of Marine thing, McGoogle, search Gibbs’ computer.” 

“Hell no, as soon as I do Gibbs will come up behind me and…” He stopped short when he saw everyone staring at him. 

“Hi boss…”

“McGee, Dinozzo, David, grab your gear.” 

“Where are we headed?” Tony asked.

“To Norfolk.” He quickly responded. 

“Not so fast Jethro.” Jen said coming up to him. 

“Madame director, we have a case, so if you’ll excuse us…” 

“MTAC now!” she left no room for debate. 

The team followed silently. They all wondered what had the director all in a huff. “Ah Gibbs, as I suspect you’ve been assigned a case.” The old director of NCIS said.

“Yes sir, what seems to be the problem?” 

“Well it seems that this one may have to involve the FBI.”

“And why’s that sir?” 

“Because their director insists that the body is not a naval officer.” 

“Well we’ll determine that.” 

“That’s what I told them, just be on the look-out if they happen to come by.”

“Will do everything in our power to not involve the FBI.” Gibbs stated.

“I knew I could trust you.” He smiled before the screen went black. 

“Alright guys, head out.”

~~

“Abby, we got things for you.” Gibbs said walking in with a Caf-Pow! In his hand. 

“Thank you, and thank you for all the evidence.” She said happily. 

“Now get to work Abbs.” He said in a stern but soft tone.

She smiled and McGee walked in. “Hey McGee, how are you?” 

“Hey Abbs, good, do you need any help?” 

“No.” She said without even turning around. 

McGee seemed upset. As McGee left he wondered why Abby seemed different, but he wasn’t going to be Tony and pry into her life, if Abby wanted to talk to him, she would.

“McGee, you check on Abby?” Gibbs shouted from across the bullpen.

“Yea said she didn’t need any help.”

Gibbs smiled internally, that was his Abby, never asking for help. “Going to autopsy.” Gibbs said before the elevator dinged. 

“Ah Jethro, I’m afraid you’re fairly early, I just started.” 

“Tell me what you do know.” 

“Well he died of strangulation around 21 hours ago.” 

“Okay.” 

“And there is one thing that is bothering me.” He said producing x-rays. 

He put them on the light. “You see that small little break there.” 

“Yea.” Gibbs said squinting his eyes to see it better.

“Well I can’t seem to find any marks anywhere on the area that broke.”

“We’re dealing with what Duck.” 

“Someone most likely did a surgery and purposely broke this bone.” 

“Well would it be painful?” 

“Very much so, it probably would’ve made whoever killed him easier to target.” 

~~

Abby was searching through things while her ‘babies’ did all the work. She loved working here, all the ballistics all the evidence…

“Abby?” Tony said startling Abby.

“Dammit Tony...where’s Gibbs?” She asked looking around her lab.

“With Ducky Abby, he sent me here to see if you got anything.” 

Abby explained all that she got from the devices and all the DNA that she had. “Good job Abby.” 

She smiled, but once Tony left, she wishe for Jethro to come to her, she missed the way he would kiss her cheek, say her name and the way he said ‘good work Abbs’ always made her toes curl and her body tingle. 

“Dammit!” She can’t be aroused at work. She tried to focus on anything other than her silver-haired fox. 

~~

“That’s good work Abbs, thank you.”

“Hm, is the famous Gibbs gone soft?” She teased. 

“No, and to prove it to you.” He gently wacked her ass.

“Gibbs!” 

“I said I wouldn’t hit you on the head, I never said anything about your ass.” 

She smiled. “Careful…” She got closer to his ear. “...I might like it.” 

Gibbs had to keep his control. He gently pecked her cheek and left. “You okay boss?” Tony asked.

“Fine.” He snapped.

“Well you look frazzled.” 

“Dinozzo.” He warned.

“If I may, I think the term would be run-over?” 

“Down, run-down Ziva.” Tony once again corrected Ziva.

“Get back to work.” 

“Uh- boss, we already put the murderer behind bars.” McGee said confused.

“Oh then go home get rest.” 

They all wondered what was on Gibbs mind. They wouldn’t dare ask, but they were all curious. He went to tell Ducky to go home when he all saw them in the autopsy he was confused.

“I thought I told you to go home.”

“Well boss, we are concerned about you, so…” They locked the autopsy doors.

“You are going to talk to us because we’re all concerned that there’s something wrong.” 

Gibbs could’ve just unlocked the doors, but he knew that that would not help his case, he had to call Abby, if they were going to find out, Abby should be here with them.


	8. Our home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finally moves officially in with Gibbs.

“Guys I’m going to call Abby down here....”

“No time for that, we just got an urgent call, one of our agents went missing.” Jen said closing her phone shut.

Everyone stopped and froze. They all headed upstairs to work on this new case. They were all working diligently hoping to find out where Paula Cassidy was, she went missing over a week ago, and the NCIS director just got informed about it today, needless to say everyone was pissed that they weren’t notified sooner. 

~~21 hours later~~

“Boss, I found her.” McGee said standing up to grab his gear. 

They followed the directions to where she was, hopefully she was still alive. They found Paula, while bruised and battered, she was alive. They checked her into the nearest hospital, despite her protests, and everything, other than a few broken ribs, and a fractured knee, she would be just fine with rest. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and after a few hours she was released and heading back home.

~~

Abby was shutting down her babies for the night getting ready to leave when she heard someone enter her lab. “Abbs? You ready yet?” Gibbs called out to her.

Abby smiled. “Yep.” She said popping the ‘p’ at the end. 

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She couldn’t wait to go back to his house, or was it their house now? She didn’t really wanna ask him, fearful he might not want her to stay. 

“Abby you okay?” He asked while waiting for the elevator to descend. 

“Huh, oh yea just deep in thought.” 

“Hm. thinking about me perhaps.” He whispered. 

She shuddered at the huskiness of his voice and how close he was getting. “Maybe.” She teased. 

He smiled and placed his lips on hers turning the elevator off. She kissed back with such force it took his breath away. His hand slowly were exploring her body, inching her skirt up at the same time. Abby’s breath caught when he slowly pushed a finger in, making her moan at the sensation. 

“Mm, you are ready for me already Abbs?” He asked in a deep throaty voice.

“Always...yessss, right there...don’t stop.” She whimpered when his fingers hit just the right spot. 

He removed his fingers and she groaned in frustration, only she had little time to protest when she saw him unbuttoning his pants and removing his boxers. 

“We’ll have to be quiet Abby, think you can handle that challenge?” 

She wasn’t sure she could trust her voice so she nodded her head. He kissed her while he thrust inside of her, muting the sounds of pleasure spilling from her mouth. He set a rather fast pace, which she easily matched with her own thrusts. Soon the elevator was filled with sounds of their release and they both tried to catch their breath. 

“Damn Jethro, I love when you do that.” 

He smiled. “I know, with what you’re wearing today, I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Maybe I should wear this more often.” She teased.

“Abbs if you do that, we might not be able to get much work done.” 

“I know, well let’s head to our home...shit.” Abby suddenly realized what she had said and turned her head away.

“Hey, hey Abby...what’s wrong?” 

“I...uh...I called it ‘our’ home…”

“Well isn’t it?” He asked taking a step toward her. This caused Abby to smile. “You really mean it?” 

“Yes, of course Abby.” 

She squealed and gave him a bone crushing hug. “Oh Jethro, hunny bear…”

“Hm, I like that, but only call me that when we’re alone Abby.”

“Of course, which reminds me, do you wanna tell the team?”

“Eventually, I don’t think I can handle Tony’s noisiness about how many times we had sex.” 

“True Tony would want to know all the juicy details, but you know you still haven’t really seen the really kinky side of me yet.” 


	9. It's time to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby shows Gibbs a different side to her.

They arrived at Gibbs’ house and as soon as the door was closed Abby pinned Gibbs to his door and they started heavily making out. “Jethro?”

“Hm?”

“Have I been a good girl?” 

Gibbs knew where this was headed. “Hm, let me think...I think that maybe you may have been a naughty girl.” 

Abby let out a slow purr. “Well then bossman, show me my punishment.” 

Gibbs turned Abby over and they headed to the couch. He sat down and put Abby over his knee. “Now Jethro…” Her sentence was cut-off when his hand pushed her skirt down baring her ass. 

“Now Abby it’s time for your punishment, but before I do that, are you okay with doing this?”

Abby nearly laughed at that. “Of course I am, now if I’m this bad, you need to punish me.” 

~~

“McGee, we need to get ahold of Gibbs.” Tony said to the young agent.

“Okay, have you tried calling him?” 

Tony smacked the back of his head. “Now why didn’t I think of that? I did multiple times, no answer, that’s not like him.” 

“Okay...well what do you wanna do?” 

“We need to head over to his house, his door is usually unlocked.” 

“But...won’t he get mad?” 

Tony just shook his head in dismay. “Who cares, you need to really get over your fear of him McGee.” 

“Easy for you to say, I’m only really good at tech stuff...I don’t have any background in field work, Ziva does, hell a lot more than we probably know, and you were a Baltimore cop, Gibbs was a Marine...and me.”

“Agent McGee, a word.” Jen said before Tony could say anything. 

“Of course Director.” 

“If Gibbs thought of you as just a tech person would he have hired you to be a field agent?” 

“No-”

“And would he trust you enough to take care of his team?” 

“No but-” 

“Then no buts, and no worries, if Gibbs thinks you have potential then you shouldn’t worry about it, now go to his house and make sure he’s okay and that’s an order!” She said sternly with a smile on her face. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Well Tony what are you waiting for?” McGee said pushing the elevator button. 

~~

Tony went to open the door. “Okay something’s wrong.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“The door is locked. He picked up his cell phone. “Ziva, you remember how to pick a lock?”

“Of course why?” 

“Well Gibbs’ door is locked…”

“Say no more I’ll be right over.” Ziva said and hung up, normally she wouldn’t do anything to piss Gibbs off but he never had his door locked, so she thought that maybe something was wrong. 

Ziva arrived and went straight up to the lock with a quick nod to the both of them and picked the lock.

They checked the most obvious spot first and when he wasn’t there or on the couch they got really worried. “Tony we should check upstairs.” Ziva suggested.

“What the hell.” 

They quietly went upstairs to his bedroom and sure enough he was fast asleep. 

“Pst, does he have his arm around someone?” Tony asked the agents.

“Yea I think he does.” Ziva said.

“I wonder who it could be?” Ziva asked and slowly crept over to where the woman was laying. 

She saw familiar black hair and the familiar tattoo of her friend and she was shocked. 

“Tony, it’s Abby.” She said carefully putting the covers over her again. 

Tony almost shouted what the hell, but refrained. “Son of a bitch, the ol’ dog.” Tony said. 

“No, he wouldn’t Abby...she always spends the night here.” McGee tried to rationalize. 

“Yes she does, but does she always lay next to him naked?” Ziva whispered.

McGee’s eyes bulged out of his head, how in the hell? What the hell? “Guys there has to be a perfectly logical explanation.” McGee said a little too loudly waking Gibbs up.

“No McGee there isn’t.” 

McGee flushed at the sound of his boss’ voice. “Uh-I-um…” He tried to say something, anything, but no words would come out of his mouth. 

“Boss? You and Abby?” Tony asked confused.

“Yes, what about rule 12?” Ziva asked equally confused.

To everyone’s surprise Gibbs laughed, and not just a little chuckle a full blown laugh. “Guys the rule states to not  _ date  _ a co-worker, I’m in love with her and she’s in love with me. If I didn’t make up rule 12 Tony would date every single female co-worker and most likely drive them away later.” 

Tony flushed, but not from embarrassment, from the fact the he was probably correct. “Well you ain’t wrong boss.” Tony said chuckling a little. 

“Well I’m happy for you two, it seems like you found the right person to love you.” Ziva said happily.

“Yea, boss, good for you boss, you found a woman who will take care of you and we all know how big Abby’s heart is.” Tony said equally happy.

McGee fell silent, unsure of how to take this situation. 

Finally the sleeping Abby woke up. “Jethro?” What’s everyone doing here?” 

“That is actually a very good question…”

They all looked sheepish when answering. “Well Tony was worried when you weren’t answering your phone, then when your door was locked Ziva came by to pick it and…”

“Wait you picked my lock?” Gibbs asked. He didn’t sound mad just really confused.

“Yes, look Gibbs we know we shouldn’t have but-” Ziva tried to explain but was cut-off when he held up his hand.

“You were worried I would’ve done the same thing be it was one of you guys, but next time any of you pick my lock again and…”

“We know you’ll shoot us.” Ziva supplied for him. 

“No, I’ll smack you so hard you won’t remember how to pick a lock.” 

The four of them laughed and then the three agents left so they can get dressed. 

“How can she do this to me?” McGee said finally speaking up.

“Get over yourself McGee, she has no obligation to you, besides Gibbs seems really happy so you need to stop this McJealouspants.” Tony said slightly angry.

“I’m not jealous, but we all know his track record with women…”

Before he could say anything more he got a swift smack in the back of his head. “McGee, if you think I’m going to hurt Abby then you’ve got another thing coming, I love her, and yes women around me have left because I was keeping up a wall around me about my past which is why women thought they would never be able to stay around me because I couldn’t get over Shannon. While I still love Shannon and Kelly, Abby is the most important thing in my life right now and in the future, which is why…” He turned knowing full well Abby was behind him and got down on one knee. “I would love to make Abigail Scuito my wife, if she agrees to it.” 

Abby felt like she was flying. She squealed and kissed him full on the lips. “I take that as a yes?” Gibbs asked after Abby finally allowed him to break the kiss.

“Hell yes, of course I’ll marry you Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” She said planting another passionate kiss on his lips.

The team members were in shock but all three of them congratulated the two of them. McGee, while upset that it never worked out with him and Abby, he was happy that she was happy. He enjoyed being her friend, and thinking back to their brief relationship, he thought they would make better friends anyway. Abby was a good person inside and out, but when they had dated it wasn’t what either of them has expected it to be and they both agreed on being friends. He was happy with that, McGee for once in his life felt at ease with Abby being engaged to someone. 

“Abby can I talk to you?”

“Of course McGee.” 

“I’m happy you found love, really I am it was just a shock at first, but thinking back to when we dated, made me realize we weren’t meant to be anything more than friends.”

“Yea, we were both to controlling and both to demanding and, it was just a mess, but we are better friends, and one day you’ll find happiness.” 

“Actually, I have been talking to this girl online, she seems really nice, maybe I’ll go for it.” 

“Go for it McGee.” 

~~2 hours before the wedding~~

“Damn I’m so nervous, Jenny, how do I look?” Abby asked fiddling with her hair.

“Abby you look absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you, I’m just really nervous.”

“It happens right before getting married, just remember you’re marrying a great man.” 

Jen was surprised when she first found out about it, but seeing them interact together, she wondered how she never saw it before. She was genuinely happy for the two of them, Jethro deserved a woman like her.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.” 

Their kiss was sweet and short, but when Abby pulled away she saw nothing but love and trust in his icy blue stare. 

~~

Abby cuddled up next to her husband and read a book while he watched his old western movies, she couldn’t be more content right now. Abby was happy they were finally man and wife, and they also had to rush it because right after Jethro proposed she found out that she was pregnant. That was two months ago. 

“My life is perfect thanks to you Jethro, nothing can ruin this or the rest of our lives together.”

He kissed her cheek and rested his hand on her belly. “You’re right nothing can ruin this.” 

The end...for now

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, and try to be nice, this is my first time trying to write Gibbs and Abby together without an AU.


End file.
